Corazón de Héroe
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Finn pasa su tiempo sirviendo como caballero del Dulce Reino, manteniendo la paz en Ooo y en sus ratos libres visitando el Reino del Fuego para pasar tiempo con Flama, pero su vida rutinaria cambiara cuando por accidente libera a una Demonio de su Prisión


**Notas:**

- Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward y sus demás creadores

- Este Fic comienza tres meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en ******Earth & Water**

Capítulo 1: **Los Lobos**

El sol comenzaba a hacerse visible por el horizonte dando el inicio de un nuevo día con los típicos pájaros volando mientras cantaban y las gallinas cacareando. En el centro de las praderas se encontraba un árbol de gran tamaño en el cual se había construido una casa, que actualmente era hogar de los conocidos héroes de la Tierra de Ooo Finn y Jake

Los cuales se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación ignorando los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana dándoles en el rostro. Al cabo de un rato Jake, el cual se encontraba con los brazos medio extendidos moviéndolos de lado como si estuviera sujetando un volante, ya no pudo seguir durmiendo debido a que la luz se lo impedía, lentamente abrió los ojos y giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la ventana mientras soltaba algunas palabras –

**Cinco minutitos más mama, ya al rato hago mis deberes – **Su tono de voz junto a lo inusual de aquellas palabras denotaban que se encontraba medio dormido. Pero el mismo se dio cuenta de eso, dando un bostezo se estiro un poco para luego bajar de su cama y dirigirse al baño con la idea de despertarse lavándose el rostro, luego de eso se miró al espejo frente al lavado soltando una leve risa – **Lastima que desperté en la mejor parte, soñé que era un conductor de carreras e iba ganando una copa mundial – **

Saliendo del baño se dirigió a la cocina pues como siempre le tocaba la tarea de preparar el desayuno, cosa que lo molestaría de no ser porque tenía el gusto de preparar lo que se le antojara y sus compañeros no podrían protestar, aunque eso era innecesario pues nunca lo hacían. Estirando sus manos para poder alcanzar los ingredientes requeridos comenzó a preparar Sándwiches con Jamón, queso y Tocino, con algo de Jugo de Naranja para acompañar

Mientras el Tocino se cocinaba el perro de pelaje amarillo subió las escaleras de regreso al cuarto donde vio cómo su hermano seguía dormido tranquilamente sin moverse en lo más mínimo, aun estando en la puerta estiro su brazo para darle algunas palmadas en el rostro con el fin de despertarlo. Su acción pareció dar resultado rápidamente pues el chico movió el rostro en señal de disgusto mientras abría lentamente los ojos – **Ya despierta Jovencito que el desayuno está listo – **

Con eso dicho el perro bajo nuevamente, Finn salió pesadamente de la cama para estirarse un poco e ir al baño para lavarse y luego cambiarse el pijama que traía por su ropa habitual. En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba listo y bajo rápidamente a la cocina donde Jake lo esperaba mientras degustaba uno de sus Sándwiches, sentándose al lado comenzó a comer mientras le preguntaba – **Porque siempre me despiertas diciendo que el desayuno está listo cuando apenas lo estas terminando? – **

El Can rio un poco y luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca le respondió – **Así me aseguro que estés aseado porque si lo tuviera listo cuando despiertas te aseguro que olvidarías el bañarte – **El joven emitió un leve ruido de molestia pero no podía hacer nada pues su hermano estaba en lo correcto, no es que fuera poco aseado pero a menos que se encontrara sucio por alguna batalla el olvidaba que debía de bañarse regularmente

Terminado el desayuno le tocaba a Finn la limpieza de los platos pues no quería dejarle todas las tareas de la casa a Jake, no le tomo mucho tiempo terminar y ya acabado eso fue a la sala donde estaba esperándolo mientras jugaba un video-juego en su consola parlante mejor conocida como BMO – **Listo Bro, recuerda que hoy debemos ir más temprano así que vámonos – **al escuchar eso el can dejo de jugar y devolvió el control a la consola la cual les aviso que hoy tendría un partido por lo que llegaría en la tarde, ambos respondieron un "ok" y que tuviera cuidado

Salieron de la casa del árbol para dirigirse al Dulce Reino al igual que todos los días, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al Reino y al llegar al castillo fueron atendidos por el mayordomo Mentita – **Buenos días Señor Finn, Señor Jake – **Dijo este en el tono más formal posible

Ambos dieron un suspiro con una media sonrisa, ya que era lo mismo siempre – **Mentita algún día tienes que dejar eso de "señor" cuando hablas, somos amigos y aparte me haces sentir viejo, apenas tengo 15 ¡ - **Dijo el Humano en tono de reproche más recibió la misma respuesta por parte del mayordomo – **Esta en el código de conducta que debe seguir un mayordomo, no puedo ignorar ninguna regla – **Resignándose rápidamente ambos le pidieron que los guiara hacia donde se encontraba la gobernante de ese Reino y este accedió llevándolos al laboratorio

Al llegar encontraron a quien habían venido a buscar la cual se encontraba pegada a un microscopio observando para luego hacer algunas anotaciones en una libreta que tenía en manos – **Buenos días Dulce Princesa** – dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, la mencionada al terminar de escribir volteo para sonreírles y devolverles el saludo – **Buenos días Chicos, hoy llegaron algo temprano **– lo último lo dijo con un leve tono de sorpresa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verlos a estas horas del día

**Hoy queríamos terminar los deberes temprano para así tener la tarde libre** – Contesto tranquilamente el Humano quien miraba hacia varios lugares con curiosidad, por más que visitara ese laboratorio aun le seguía sorprendiendo la cantidad de objetos científicos que había y que la Dulce Princesa usaba en sus muchos inventos

**Ya veo entonces tengan por ahora solo es esto** – Les entrego un papel con los encargos que debían hacer el día de hoy. Tanto Finn como Jake habían sido nombrados caballeros reales al servicio del Dulce Reino, por tanto debían acudir a diario para hacer algunas labores y así mantener la tranquilidad no solo en ese Reino sino en los demás, aunque claro esto se consideraba un trabajo oficial el cual les dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero al final de cada mes, así como ciertos privilegios como ya no tener que pagar impuestos

Jake tomo el papel y lo leyó, se sintió bastante tranquilo ya que solo eran algunos encargos, una revisión de que todo estuviera bien en 3 pueblos y ayudar a un granjero que se había lesionado el día de ayer, cosas realmente fáciles – **Bien si eso es todo nos retiramos** – Pronuncio para salir del lugar acompañado de su Hermano

Saliendo del castillo Jake agrando su tamaño dejando que Finn se montara en su espalda, de ese modo poder ir al sitio del primer encargo en cosa de minutos ya que ambos querían terminar eso rápidamente. Al cabo de medio día ya terminaron de ayudar al granjero quien agradecido les ofreció dinero, Jake iba a aceptarlo pero Finn lo rechazo ya que no era lo correcto, insistió en que por lo menos aceptaran que les hiciera el almuerzo, cosa que no rechazaron pues las labores les dieron un poco de hambre

Finalizado su almuerzo ambos dejaron la granja para caminar un poco – **Por fin terminamos, que tienes planeado hacer Jake?** – El mencionado volteo la vista hacia su hermano mientras le respondía – **Pasar el día con mi Noviecita y mis hijos, tengo tiempo que no los veo, tu que planes tienes?** – Pregunto con curiosidad al final

**Iré al Reino del Fuego a visitar a Flama** – contesto algo nervioso, al oír esto su hermano lo miro con un gesto y una sonrisa que usa cada vez que habla de alguna mujer con su hermano – **Ya veo picaron visitaras a tu enamorada** –

Finn se sonrojo y negó rápidamente – **No es cierto, solo iré para ver si todo está en orden, además recuerda que ya no somos pareja** – Al decir aquello bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza puesto que ellos ya hace tiempo que habían terminado y a pesar de que aún son amigos a Finn no dejaba de ponerse triste cada vez que la recordaba

Jake noto el estado de tristeza en el que entro Finn y rápidamente se disculpó por aquel comentario, este le respondió que no importaba y que estaría bien, por lo que marcho al Reino del Fuego mientras que el can volvía al Dulce Reino ya que muy cerca de allí vivía su pareja

No paso mucho tiempo que divisara el Reino de Fuego sintiendo como la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente haciendo que algunas gotas de sudor corrieran por su frente, sabiendo que si entraba a ese lugar en su estado actual moriría quemado busco en los alrededores a su amigo Flambo el cual pudo encontrar luego de unos 10 minutos, este accedió a darle el hechizo de protección contra el fuego a cambio de algo de carbón que por suerte traía en su mochila

Una vez que su cuerpo y ropas estuvieran cubiertas con aquel tono azulado que denotaba el hechizo entro al Reino del fuego, no tuvo ningún problema con los guardias pues al decir que venía a charlar con la Reina estos le cedieron el paso amablemente, mientras caminaba aquel pasillo hacia la sala donde se encontraba el trono una leve sonrisa lo cubría – "Las leyes que puso flama hacen de este reino un lugar agradable para visitar"

Pasando las puertas fue recibido por el Pan de Canela, lo saludo amablemente y luego le pregunto por la ella, este le respondió que volvía al rato puesto que estaba ausente por atender asuntos del Reino. Finn suspiro al saber esa noticia puesto que Flama ahora era una joven con muchas ocupaciones al estar a cargo de todo el Reino, solo restaba esperar

Paso cerca de una hora jugando un poco con una cuerda entre sus dedos, haciendo distintas formas desde una estrella, una pata de gallina y muchas otras, cuando finalmente ella regreso lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa – **Hola Finn que alegría verte** – dijo amablemente aunque con entusiasmo de verlo allí puesto que siempre la pasaba bien cada vez que el Humano la iba a visitar

Sonriendo igualmente respondió – **Hola Pri… perdón Reina Flama, lo siento por no venir tan seguido pero las labores me quitan tiempo y eso** - por un lado se sentía un poco mal ya que el trataba de ir a visitarla por lo menos 1 vez a la semana, pero últimamente las tareas que le encargaban ocupaban tanto tiempo que no había podido –

Flama rio un poco por la forma en que fue llamada y luego negó con las manos tranquilamente – **Si gustas aun puedes seguirme llamando Princesa Flama, solo es un título y no te preocupes entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, yo ando en las mismas, ojala no lleves un buen rato esperando** – Ambos jóvenes rieron un poco, no por bromas ni nada, pero siempre se sentían bien ante la presencia del otro

Finn paso la tarde con Flama la cual se tomó un descanso de sus labores reales, ambos hablaron de diversos temas, desde que tan difícil era ser quien estaba al mando de un reino hasta que tipo de aventuras y criaturas se había enfrentado Finn, a este último le toco hablar más puesto que según Flama sus historias ya sean viejas o nuevas eran muy entretenidas.

Para finales de la tarde ambos se encontraban sentados en un patio aun dialogando – **Entonces dije "A mi manera ¡!" y le di un golpe en el ojo que provoco lágrimas en el Ciclope gigante, cuando cayeron sobre mi sane al instante, guarde algunas y le saque la cabeza para curar a los que había dañado ese día, incluso lleve la cabeza a la casa del Árbol para curar a Jake pero este las rechazo** –

Flama miraba a Finn el cual movía sus manos para darle mejor entendimiento de sus palabras mientras reía un poco pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de curiosidad **– Y que le paso al Ciclope, no murió cuando le sacaste la cabeza ¿?** – Pregunto al final para salir de sus dudas

Finn negó con la cabeza sonriendo – **No, su cabeza se podía remover sin mucha dificultad y al final el ciclope fue curado con el "tratamiento" de las doctoras payaso** – al decir lo último mostro una cara de entre repulsión y miedo, aunque el mismo no lo admitiera le tenía cierto temor a los payasos después de ese día

Al escuchar que aquella criatura estaba a salvo aun sin su cabeza se sorprendió, pero eso solo porque conocía muy poco la diversidad de seres y poderes en la tierra de Ooo. Al terminar ese relato Flama rio un poco más – **Siempre tienes una historia interesante para contar, todo por ser un Héroe que vive muchas aventuras** – hablo con entusiasmo y con algo de envidia por las divertidas cosas que hacia Finn prácticamente a diario

Este también rio mientras volvía a hablar – **Gracias, a mí me alegra tener alguien que siempre se alegra de oírlas tan alegremente como si fuera una niña pequeña** – al oír esto Flama se acercó a él con el rostro un poco molesto – **Estas diciendo que soy una inmadura e infantil** – Finn se asustó por lo que escucho cosa que le trajo otra ronda de risas a la elemental de fuego – **Tu cara es divertida yo solo bromeaba, aunque si soy así pero es solo cuando hablo contigo** –

Aquellas palabras le dieron a Finn un poco de esperanza pensando en la posibilidad de volver a la relación que tenían, le miro con una sonrisa mientras había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, Flama noto el brillo en su mirada y se sonrojo porque al parecer la estaba mirando muy fijamente. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, hasta que el humano sintió algo moverse en su mochila, rápidamente la coloco al frente para buscar de que se trataba, siendo el causante de aquella distracción un teléfono móvil que el Joven cargaba para estar en contacto con sus amigos, la llamada en cuestión era de la Dulce Princesa

Tomando el teléfono presiono un botón para responder a la llamada y espero a que ella hablara – **Finn malas noticias, algo está atacando el pueblo de las casitas** – dicho esto espero por una respuesta del humano, el cual dio un leve suspiro – **Voy en camino** – Contesto sin muchos ánimos, la estaba pasando bien con Flama pero ya no podría **– Lo siento pero acaba de surgir algo y bueno** – Bajo la mirada apenado, su visita había durado menos de lo hubiera querido

Ella le sonrió y negó con las manos para que se tranquilizara – **Comprendo, deberes de Héroe y esas cosas, ve con cuidado y salva a esas "casitas"** – a lo último uso un tono de confusión pues lo normal es que Finn fuera enviado a salvar seres vivos no propiedades que se pueden reconstruir fácilmente

Comprendiendo a que se debió aquel tono el humano solo una leve risa – **Son seres vivos con forma de casas** – al ver que flama entendió porque había sido llamado se acercó ofreciéndole un abrazo el cual fue contestado con todo el gusto por parte de la chica. Al terminar el abrazo Finn se puso algo nervioso por lo que iba a preguntarle – **Oye, si no estás muy ocupada este sábado te gustaría salir a un Picnic o algo así, solo por un rato ya que se lo de tus deberes y eso** –

Flama giro la mirada, no es que la idea de salir sonara desagradable pese a no saber que significaba un Picnic, pero ella comprendía el trasfondo de esas palabras, bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza le respondió **– Lo siento, estaré algo ocupada estos días además de que salir es diferente de hablar y además nosotros… **- Paro de hablar puesto que no quería terminar esa frase, le dolía un poco el recordar la forma tan mala como había terminado su relación

La respuesta le bajo los ánimos al chico, aunque debía de admitir que la esperaba, fue tonto hacerse de una ilusión solo por esa frase que a su lado ella puede comportarse infantilmente – **Oh bueno, en fin me tengo que ir, a salvar gente y todo eso** – pese a que lo intento no pudo ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras y dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar

Ella noto la tristeza en el chico y sintiéndose mal por ello le pregunto – **Finn estas bien ¿?** – El humano se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, pues se encontraba en un pequeño dilema, no quería causar lastima diciendo que no, pero tampoco podía mentirle puesto que le había prometido nunca volver a hacerlo. Dio un hondo suspiro, su palabra debía estar por encima de todo – **No, pero lo voy a estar y derrotar a quien sea que moleste a las casitas me ayudara** – sin girar la vista siguió su camino esperando que el tema terminara allí, por suerte flama comprendió y pensaba lo mismo así que lo dejo marchar en paz

Al irse el humano volvió a la sala principal a sentarse en el trono, vio al Pan de Canela jugar con su perro ignorando que traía un semblante muy triste, se alegró un poco de ello ya que no estaba en ánimos de responder preguntas, desafortunadamente para ella una molesta voz familiar le hablo – **Problemas amorosos hija ¿?** – de sus labios salió un sonido que expresaba su molestia y al mismo tiempo que pedía silencio, aunque la voz continuo – **Sabes que eventualmente se cansara y cuando encuentre a otra las visitas se reducirán, hasta el punto que solo vendrá por obligación** –

Ante esas palabras su temperatura corporal incremento al igual que su tamaño, tomando la forma de un titán de fuego el cual giro su cuerpo hacia la lámpara en la que estaba encerrado su padre – **Ya cállate y no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen** – El anterior Rey Flama callo pero la maligna sonrisa en su rostro demostraba lo complacido que estaba por haber logrado irritarla

Flama volvió a su forma normal y se sentó nuevamente en el trono, en el fondo sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón, por mucho que Finn gustara de ella en algún momento se agotaría de ser rechazado, además de que con el tiempo otra mujer podría acaparar las atenciones y sentimientos del humano, cuando eso ocurra sus alegres y constantes visitas irán disminuyendo.

No negaría que aun tenia sentimientos por él, pero solo recordar aquella carta la enojaba y entristecía, quizás debió poner más atención cuando Finn intento explicar porque hizo tal cosa, pues solo recuerda que hablo de un sueño y un Búho, aún sigue sin entender el rol de ese Búho, eso solo demostraba que tenía mucho que aprender sobre las cosas en Ooo para poder ser una mejor líder

* * *

Regresando con el humano, este se encontraba a paso apresurado saliendo rápidamente del Reino de Fuego, notando que ya era de noche, al parecer había estado hablando más tiempo del que creía. Sin detener el ritmo siguió corriendo en dirección al pueblo de las casitas, su rostro era un poco neutro aunque por dentro estaba triste, no era la primera vez que una visita termina mal con una de sus invitaciones las cuales siempre terminan en rechazo, ello comenzaba a cansarlo puesto que si seguía así volvería al estado depresivo que estaba cuando la conoció, es decir, cuando acepto que la Dulce Princesa no le correspondería por muchas razones que no quería pensar en ese momento, dando un suspiro se quitó una lagrima que comenzaba a bajar por su ojo izquierdo – "Debería rendirme y aceptar el hecho que no me perdonara lo que le hice" –

Con ese pensamiento y el ánimo por los suelos llego a la zona de las Praderas donde se encontraba el pueblo, al llegar noto como algunas criaturas atacaban a las casitas, miro con curiosidad como ellos vestían unos trajes grises que los envolvían por completo incluso cada uno tenía un casco cubriendo sus cabezas.  
Saco su Espada Roja construida con Sangre de Demonio de la funda que tenía en su espalda y tomo una posición de ataque, aparentemente los trajes y cascos le dificultaban a las criaturas ver lo que estaba a su alrededor puesto que ninguno había notado su presencia, lentamente se acercó a uno y lo golpeo con el puño en el pecho haciendo que soltara una de las casitas

La criatura con molestia giro en dirección de quien lo golpeo y entonces Finn pudo ver que dentro de los trajes se encontraban la Jauría de los Doctores Lobo, tan pronto como lo reconoció alerto a los demás e intento golpear al humano quien a duras penas evadió el ataque ya que la sorpresa de verlos así lo tenía algo confundido, recordó un detalle y con molestia les pregunto – **Porque volvieron y donde esta ****Donny ¿?** –

Uno de los lobos quien parecía ser el líder se acercó intentando derribarlo al saltarle encima, el chico evadió ágilmente y se colocó en guardia – **Vinimos a tener un festín con las Casitas y el idiota por quien preguntas está allí** – Termino señalando a la izquierda, girando su cabeza Finn noto que Donny estaba amarrado con varias cuerdas muy cerca de una extraña máquina que algunos Lobos estaban modificando, el haberse distraído le costó caro ya que el líder de la manada lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y una segunda vez en el rostro enviándolo varios hacia atrás

Se reincorporo de ambos golpes respirando un poco agitado pues con el primero le habían sacado el aire, estando de nuevo con la guardia en alto comenzó a evadir los golpes de los lobos que se le aventaban encima, mientras lo hacía se preguntaba las razones de porque los Lobos estaban en el pueblo, no le parecía normal puesto que Donny tenía en claro que debía mantenerse igual de pesado para producir "Fastidiogeno" el gas que era mortal para esa raza

El tiempo le jugaba en contra ya que entre más tardaba las Casitas serian destruidas por las filosas garras de los lobos, o eso creía Finn, ya que al evadir otro ataque pudo darse unos segundos para voltear y ver que las casitas solo estaban siendo capturadas pero esta vez no las abrieron como antes, tampoco usaban las garras al momento de atacar. Decidió que era momento de responder y luego de agacharse para evadir otro golpe se levantó haciendo un corte ascendente con su espada el cual atravesó el traje y le hizo una pequeña herida

El Lobo con la herida se notaba algo asustado y rápidamente se tapó el traje con ambas manos, a los pocos segundos comenzó a toser cosa que el humano noto rápidamente, evadió otra ronda de lobos mientras ojeaba al que tosía el cual retrocedió pero a los pocos segundos cayo en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron como platos al recordar la última vez que peleo contra ellos hace ya mucho tiempo, el "fastidiogeno" de Donny seguramente estaba débil porque Jake logro que se comportara decentemente, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba a su máximo potencial, esa tos debía ser producto del veneno en su cuerpo , los trajes los mantenían protegidos siempre que no tuvieran ninguna ruptura, la misma razón por la cual no podían usar sus garras, tenían miedo de romper el traje si lo hacían

Finn sonrió muy confiado de su victoria – **Hora del Round 2** – pronuncio con tal egocentrismo que los Lobos se enojaron y se le arrojaron encima, con algunas piruetas logro evadirlos, ellos para no chocar entre sí tuvieron que separarse, Finn aprovecho esto para correr en zigzag mientras hacía cortes limpios a los trajes y a las piernas de los lobos, el primero para causar una apertura y el segundo para que no huyeran tan fácilmente, todos comenzaron a toser e intentaron alejarse pero los cortes en sus piernas impidieron que se pudieran mover mucho y al poco tiempo estaban en el suelo sintiendo dolor por el Veneno

El humano se acercó al extraño artefacto situado muy cerca de la ubicación de Donny, los lobos que lo estaban armando se asustaron y retrocedieron, cosa que le dio tiempo para dar un corte y liberar al Ogro de hierva de sus ataduras, se levantó un poco molesto pero en lugar de mirar a los lobos miraba a Finn – **Tu idiota, tardaste en llegar** – el solo rio en respuesta, no esperaba el típico gracias puesto que Donny era y debía permanecer como un pesado altanero por el bien del pueblo de las casitas

Apunto su espada a la Jauría restante que aún estaba de pie – **Les daré la oportunidad de que se vayan para que curen a sus amigos si prometen no volver a este pueblo** – sus palabras sinceras los sorprendieron, el Héroe de Ooo dispuesto a acabar con el mal les ofrecía una oportunidad para vivir aun cuando habían intentado matar a seres inocentes, sin duda aquel chico era bastante noble. Los lobos parecían estar felices de que podrían vivir, no tenían planeado cumplir la promesa así que podrían volver otro día, pero el líder estaba muy molesto por lo que el humano había dicho -

**Ni siquiera piensen en huir, vinimos aquí con un propósito y lo cumpliremos – **Sus palabras causaron algo de terror en el resto de los lobos, al parecer ese líder dominaba con firmeza y crueldad la manada, los demás se colocaron en posición de ataque esperando la orden para lanzarse sobre ambos. Finn no se notaba preocupado pues solo bastaba con una ruptura al traje pera que ellos sufrieran los efectos del Veneno

El líder saco algo de su traje, una jeringa con un líquido negro al verlo los demás de la manada retrocedieron 2 pasos como asustados, cosa que confundió al humano quien por curiosidad decidió no hacer movimiento alguno. La aguja fue Clavada directo en su pecho y el líquido negro fue entrando a su cuerpo lentamente hasta terminarse, el lobo saco la aguja y la tiro a un lado.

Casi al instante sus ojos se abrieron un poco, el traje comenzaba a tener rupturas en las zonas de los brazos y los pies debido a que la masa muscular del lobo estaba incrementando, sus garras y cola salieron causándole más agujeros al traje y finalmente se quitó el casco para poder ver bien.

Finn estaba confundido, ese lobo no parecía sufrir los efectos del Veneno pues no tosía y parecía lleno de energía - _"Ah Canijo pero que acaba de pasar"_ – se dijo así mismo mentalmente ya que no comprendía nada de la situación. Los demás lobos se preparaban para atacar pero ellos se aproximaban a Donny el cual se puso en guardia, el líder se acercaba al humano gruñendo y diciendo – **Prepárate niño porque ahora ya no tengo esa tonta debilidad ****–** colocando la espada al frente Finn se preparaba para la pelea aunque esas palabras lo dejaron con un mal presentimiento


End file.
